


[filk] Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s by EvAEleanor

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas songs, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Babble Challenge, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts Common Room, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Potions, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: Harry really hates studying for his N.E.W.T.s, especially for Potions.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	[filk] Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s by EvAEleanor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565075) by [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor). 



> Thank you to [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor) for permission to create this as part of the event. This is my first filk! Sung to the tune of _Jingle Bells_.

#### Details

  * **Length:** 03:28 
  * **File type:** MP3 (2.50 MB)



#### Hosting




  


  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/potions-n.-e.-w.-t.s-potions-n.-e.-w.-t.s-by-ev-aeleanor-read-by-bluedreaming)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** _Potions N.E.W.T.s, Potions N.E.W.T.s_
  * **Author:** EvAEleanor 
  * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
  * **Cover artist:** bluedreaming 
  * **Photo:** [Magic...](https://unsplash.com/photos/3n7DdlkMfEg) by [Artem Maltsev](https://unsplash.com/@art_maltsev) on Unsplash.



**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) babble challenge for November 2020. The drabble prompt was _potions_. 
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
